


You're Dead Ian.

by MickeysTonic



Series: You're Dead. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Buttplugs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Video, Gallavich, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Shameless, Submissive Ian, Top Mickey, but he didn't finish it because he got horny, dirty talking, dominant mickey, i actually live for bottom ian ok, mickey secretly loved the video, obviously, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Remember at the end of the first part where Mickey ran home due to Ian sending him a video with a buttplug?Well this chapter explains what happens after that video. ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Mickey was standing in the urinals when his phone went off. He made sure he was dry before washing his hands and pulling out his phone.

 

Ian had sent him a video and he felt his blood run cold. If it was anything like the video he sent Ian he would probably explode on spot.

 

Taking a deep breath he clicked on the video but nothing, NOTHING prepared him for what he was looking at.

 

Ian was close to the camera and Mickey could tell the boy was naked.

 

_"Hey Mick. I'm off and you're at work so I thought it would be fun to do to you what you did to me, but no. No I won't be riding a fake dick. I have something better in mind."_

Mickey felt his throat go dry as Ian held up what Mickey knew was a fucking buttplug. Holy shit.

_"You're at work right now so I can't possibly have you fill me up right now. I don't like fake dicks really, so I decided to get the next best thing." Ian spoke, "I decided to share this with you since I know you love videos and all."_

Mickey watched as Ian sat the camera on the shelf they had beside their bed. Ian proceeded to get on the bed right in front of the camera and spread his fucking legs. Mickey could feel himself hardening in his pants. He had to wear the tightest pair of pants he owned today. His boxers didn't stop the fabric of his jeans rubbing against his dick. And he had whores upstairs waiting for customers. Fuck he hated Ian. But he couldn't turn away. He didn't want to.

 

_"I can't wait until we get paid vacation Mickey." Ian spoke, wrapping his hand around his dick, "We'll be spending every day in this house fucking on every piece of furniture." Ian slowly began picking up the pace. He let out a soft "fuck" and bit his lip the way he knew Mickey loved. "Wish you were here Mickey. Wish it was your hand on me right now."_

Mickey wanted to ram his head into the wall. In the history of their relationship never had Ian been for videos or sex tapes and whatnot. He didn't even enjoy porn. So it was safe to say that Ian had to be beyond horny. Mickey didn't have a lot of room to talk.

_"Fucking miss you Mick. You left before I even got up asshole. I couldn't even kiss you goodbye. Now you won't be able to touch me at all." Ian spoke, a smirk on his face. The red head moved around on the bed and removed his hand from his dick. He grabbed the butt plug and flipped it around his fingers, "I'm looking forward to putting this inside my ass Mick. I'll picture your dick." And with that Ian put the butt plug in his mouth and covered it in saliva, "I don't feel like using lube." And with that he brought it down between his legs and pressed it against himself. He let out a gasp as he pushed it inside himself. The pleasure was insane as it stretched him out. His ass clenched around it and he squirmed causing it to press against the sweet spot. "Fuck Mickey." Ian moaned, "Feel so full. Feels so fucking good." And with that Ian wrapped a hand right around his dick and began jerking as fast as he could._

 

Mickey was officially so hard he felt the blood in his dick getting restricted. He had to get home and he had to get home now.

He cut the video off, but not before saving it to his phone. He'd finish it later.

He opened the bathroom door and made sure Kevin, Veronica or his bitch ex wife was around. He wasted no time in shoving people out of his way as he ran out of the Alibi. He wanted to get home to that fucking asshole. Literally and metaphorically.

People cursed him but he didn't give a shit. He was running faster than he ever wanted to. His dick was harder than shit and his jeans weren't helping as they rubbed against him. Just a few more minutes, he thought.

 

Once he finally got to their apartment door he unlocked it as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind him and threw absolutely everything to the floor. His keys, pants, boxers and shirt. He ran stark naked to their bedroom.

 

Ian was laying on his back staring right at Mickey with a grin on his face. His face was flushed, hair matted down with sweat, which Mickey could see glistening on his chest. Along with other liquids. The fucking butt plug was laying on their bedside table like it was a casual thing to have.

"Good evening Mick. You're home early."

Mickey took the few steps towards the bed and climbed up over Ian. He straddled the red head. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Ian was not really expecting that. "You're dead meat Gallagher." Mickey threatened.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You going to punish me? Have I been bad?"

"Where the fuck is this dirty talking coming from?" Mickey asked, as if he actually gave a shit.

Ian shrugged, "I was inspired."

"Your ass is fucking dead."

"Well get to murdering it." Ian challenged.

And with that Mickey removed himself from Ian so he could flip the other boy onto his back. "On your hands and knees." Mickey ordered.

"As you wish."

"Dirty talking your new thing huh?" Mickey asked, hands sliding up the back of Ian's thighs, "You like that?"

"If you would have finished watching the video you would know the answer to that question."

"I had to get out of there before my dick fell off asshole. Now shut up. I'm going to have my way with you."

He grabbed Ian's ass and gently spread him apart, "Jesus Ian. Make a mess of yourself?"

Ian looked back at him and smirked, "Maybe. I didn't pull the plug out of my ass until you walked through the door. I lied as well. I used a lot of lube. Your favorite flavor."

That caused Mickey to bite down on Ian's left cheek causing the other boy to cry out. "I fucking hate you." Mickey whispered.

Both of them knew he didn't mean it.

"I fucking hate you when you send videos when I'm at school asshole."

Mickey hummed against his skin before moving over and sliding his tongue over Ian's entrance. The red head cried out in instant pleasure gripping onto the sheets. Mickey pushed his legs apart a little further and dug his nails into Ian's cheeks as he pushed his face further into the boys ass. His tongue was reaching what felt like every inch. He could feel Ian's thighs quivering and if his tongue wasn't in Ian's ass he would have grinned.

"Fuck Mickey yes!" Ian moaned.

Mickey moaned at the taste of the strawberry lube that Ian had used. He didn't like anything food related to strawberry, but lube was a completely different story. "Taste so good." Mickey whispered, tongue flicking over Ian's entrance again and again. Due to the orgasm he had just a little earlier it was easy for Ian's dick to grow harder already. He moved a hand around to Ian's dick and gripped it tightly enjoying the way Ian's moans turned into high pitched whimpers. "You like that baby?" Mickey asked, lips now hovering over Ian's back.

"Ye-Yes." Ian moaned, "Shit."

Mickey grinned and placed soft kisses up and down Ian's back. He continued to move his hand and enjoy the way Ian was swelling up in his fist. "I'm going to fuck you so good." Mickey whispered.

The words had Ian slamming a fist up against the wall, "Holy shit!"

"You want that baby?" Mickey asked, his own dick swelling. Now throbbing with both pleasure and pain.

Ian nodded, "Fuc-Fuck yes Mickey."

"Mhmm." Mickey hummed, "I want that too. I want to feel your ass around me. Fuck that god damn butt plug and fuck you."

Ian chuckled breathlessly, "It'd be nice if you did fuck me."

Mickey flipped Ian to his back without replying to his comment, "Want me to blow you?"

"I could blow you instead."

Mickey shook his head, "I'm painfully hard right now Ian. Your mouth would make me drown your throat."

He moved down Ian's body and laid comfortably between Ian's legs. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Ian's dick and went down. Ian let out a soft cry and arched his back off the bed at the feeling of Mickeys warm mouth.

"Shit Mickey."

Mickey hummed as he continued to work his mouth around Ian's dick He could literally feel Ian throbbing inside of his mouth which caused his own dick to start throbbing between his legs. Mickey slowly pulled off and licked across the tip a few times. He wrapped a hand around Ian and looked at the other boy, "I'm going to fuck you, but when I'm done I'm going to put that fucking plug back up your ass."

Ian whimpered, "Please?"

"You're begging for it huh?" Mickey asked, "I like this side of you."

He began moving his hand around Ian as fast as he could just to watch the red head squirm and curse. It was rare that he got to dominant Ian, but now he wanted to make sure he had full control of the other boy. So far so good.

"But what I don't like is you sending me videos acting like a fucking slut Ian." Mickeys voice was far from harsh or mean, but it had Ian squirming underneath him.

Mickey grinned and stopped his hand. Ian's body was flushed from head to toe. It looked so good on Ian's pale skin. "You're beautiful Ian fuck." Mickey whispered.

"Get on me asshole." Ian begged.

"Should I though?" Mickey asked in a teasing voice, "After what you did maybe I should just jack off and leave you to suffer."

"Fuck you!" Ian spat, "I fucked you good and hard after your fucking video."

"So you want me to fuck you good and hard then?" Mickey asked, sliding up his body. He hovered over the other boy. Their bottom halves were touching. Their dicks were rubbing together and the contact was enough to almost cause Mickey to cum right on the other boy.

"Yes." Ian replied, "Fuck me good and hard. Don't hold back on me!"

Mickey reached over and grabbed the plug and placed it beside him so he could reach it when the time was right, "I'm going to fuck you better than that Ian."

He lowered his lips right above Ian's ear. He bit down on his lobe and ran his tongue up and down his jawline before going back to his ear, "I'm going to fuck you so good with this dick and then put that fucking plug inside your ass. Is that good enough for you?"

Ian could only nod. Mickey pulled back with a grin, "Hold on tight fire crotch."

Mickey grabbed Ian's legs and pushed them up until Ian's toes were barely grazing the bed. He inserted himself between Ian's legs and placed his hands beside Ian's head. He slowly began pushing into the other boy just teasing him.

"Fuck Mickey. Faster please! Don't-FUCK!"

Mickey stopped his begging by slamming into him at full speed. He didn't slow down. His thrusts were ruthless. Ian felt as if he was going to drown in the sweat currently covering his body. His nails were digging into Mickeys arms. Mickey was looking at him with wide eyes. He kept licking his lips as he watched the pleasure dance across Ian's face. "Feel good?" Mickey asked in a breathless pant.

"So good." Ian moaned, "Harder!"

Mickey pulled out and slammed back in so hard that Ian's entire body shook and the sound echoed around the room, "Hard enough for ya you little slut?"

Ian could only let out a small whimper. Both boys were drenched in sweat as Mickey continued fucking Ian at a pace that was almost unbelievable. Ian's nails were marking Mickeys skin but Mickey didn't give a shit. Watching Ian fall apart underneath him was all he cared about. Ian's ass was clenching with each thrust and Mickey felt as if he was going to pass out. Even with that damn plug Ian was still just as tight as before. Mickey kept the idea of buying a bigger plug inside his head. He was definitely going to buy one. Ian's thighs were shaking as he continued to hold his legs up in a position he wasn't used to.

"If you ever send me a video-fuck-like that again I'm going to fuck-oh god-fucking kill you." Mickey threatened in a very deep moan.

Ian could only nod and close his eyes as Mickeys dick continued to hit his prostate. "Fuck Mick I'm gonna cum!" Ian moaned, back arching off the bed.

Mickey grinned but didn't slow down on his thrusts. He didn't even reply. In fact he picked up the pace the best he could and continued to assault Ian's prostate. He loved the way Ian was shaking and completely taken over by pleasure. He was right behind Ian. He was so fucking hard and his orgasm was right on the edge. He knew what it would take for him to cum so he made sure to fuck Ian right against his sweet spot until it happened.

"Ah fuck!" Ian cried, nails digging into Mickeys skin so hard it actually hurt. Mickey watched as Ian closed his eyes and came. He shot all over his stomach and his dick continued to twitch as his orgasm left his body. It didn't help that Mickey was still fucking into him. His body was shaking. He was so fucking sensitive.

Ian clenched tight around Mickeys dick which sent Mickey off. Mickey let out a loud, deep moan before leaning down to kiss Ian. Something he loved doing when he came. T

he kiss was messy but Mickeys orgasm was a little messier. Ian could feel Mickey leaking inside of him and he loved it

. Ian pulled back to whisper against Mickeys lips, "Put the plug in."

Mickey grinned and reached over for the plug. He pulled out so fast that Ian yelped, but that yelped was stopped as soon as Mickey pushed the plug inside of him.

"Holy shit." Ian panted, "Fuck."

"You're a little slut." Mickey spoke, completely tired.

He slapped Ian's ass and enjoyed the way Ian breathlessly told him to stop. Mickey crawled up so he could lay beside Ian, "I'm serious about that though. Send me another video like that while I'm at work I'm going to kill you."

Ian looked at him and smiled causing Mickeys heart to flutter, "You ever send another one while I'm at school I'm going to kill you."

"What is this? Dirty video roulette?" Mickey joked.

"It should be."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Shut up Gallagher and let me get some sleep. When we wake up you're fucking me."

"Who said?"

"I did." Mickey said, throwing the blanket over them, "And you can throw the sheets in the washer later."

"I think I'm going to do that now." Ian said, getting out of bed, "I'll bring you a clean blanket so you can nap."

"Thanks fire crotch. I love you."

Ian walked around to his side of the bed and kissed his forehead, "I love you too asshole. Get some sleep."


End file.
